


A Remembrance to Remember

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Series: Lula's Lazy Library [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Kemonomimi, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Tabaxi, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: The city of Riverside is busily celebrating a local holiday, Remembrance, and its streets are busy with revelers.  In the northern quarter, a tabaxi lioness named Lula owns and operates a small apothecary and, tonight, she's getting help running it from her boyfriend Hiyanhi.  The kashari (a kind of human with animal-like features) is busily helping customers when, using a curtained window as cover, Lula starts getting frisky.  Who could resist an ass like Hiyanhi's?  Certainly not this inebriated lioness.
Series: Lula's Lazy Library [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636126
Kudos: 3





	A Remembrance to Remember

It was early into Remembrance Night that the city of Riverside was alight with lanterns hung from every awning and window, its streets filled with people doing their best to laugh and eat and drink to remember the year past. Leaning out of one such lantern-lit window in a busy part of town, the back half of his body cloaked by heavy curtains, was one of the local heroes selling herbs and poultices from the Lazy Lioness.

The customers thanked Hiyanhi as goods traded hands, a small pouch of coins for a wooden box of chopped roots.

“And just remember to brew it up once per day for the next week,” the kashari reminded from his window, a heavy set of robes keeping him warm as he sat halfway outside. Up through the wide-brimmed and long-pointed hat on his head, his fluffy wolf-like ears were flicking and swiveling abnormally often. If one could see, perhaps with a keen glimpse through the curtains, exactly how far up his tail was curled, one might chance a guess why.

As the trade was finished and the customers left, the kashari took a quick look about the busy road to see if anybody else was heading down the short curling road towards his girlfriend’s shop. Satisfied they were well-enough alone, at least enough that nobody would hear his shaky voice, the kashari let out a low, quivering moan. As he drew in another breath, eyes half-lidded in lustful pleasure, his dark brown fingers curled around the windowsill beneath him.

“Lula,” he breathed, “please don’t pick up the pace when I’m talki-i-i-ing-“

His sentence trailed off into a shiver of bliss and he shut his eyes against the sensations of a hot, wet tongue against his exposed hole. Back behind the curtains, hidden from view, the tall form of his tabaxi girlfriend was kneeling behind him. Her heavy paws rested upon the kashari’s ample cheeks, thumbs holding them apart to bare his most sensitive skin, hungry tongue rolling across his quivering tailhole. At least a few more seconds of deep, passionate licking occurred before, with a happy sigh, Lula leaned back and licked her chops. Her eyelids were heavy with lust and inebriation, and she blinked slowly.

“Like, sorry, were you saying something?” Her voice came out in a gentle rasp as she reached up to rub her jaw, sore from the last hour or so of tender affections.

Hiyanhi took in a shaky breath and sighed, trying to center himself. The sorcerer was great at focusing under stressful situations, so he was pretty sure nobody had caught them yet, but it was getting tougher over time. He wiped a tiny bit of sweat from his brow which had formed despite the chill outside, and spoke.

“Are you sure you’re fine back there? I feel like I’m getting all the attention- ah, hey!”

A warm muzzle against his ass cut Hiyanhi’s sentence short. Steady, deep breaths filled Lula’s chest as the musky scent of her boyfriend filled her nose. It was heady and thick, his robes hiked up over his ivory-white tail which stood readily out of the way to expose every inch of him. Rich brown skin shone with saliva from Lula’s tongue, and not just his sensitive ass. Two heavy balls hung tightly beneath it, similarly shiny, and glimpsed behind them was eight inches of thick cock, twitching cutely.

“I could do this, like, all day, man,” Lula murmured warmly.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Hiyanhi replied.

Two heavy paws framed the wolf kashari’s thick butt and squeezed. Lula chuckled as her fingers sank into the plump flesh, easily amused even when she wasn’t inebriated. Her hands slowly ran over the lovely curves of Hiyanhi’s hips, then down his silky thighs where they came to rest. She dipped her head and pressed her lips against his exposed nuts, lips curling into a grin against the smooth, dark skin as she felt him shiver.

Hiyanhi’s ears perked up at the sound of nearby voices cutting through the din of the night festival, heard clearly due to their proximity. He glanced left, then right, and saw them: A pair of women, one his age and the other a few years older, that he’d seen at the tavern a few times. They were nice, if a bit flirty, and right now they were headed his way. As if on cue, the sensation of a long, hot tongue curling around his balls caused his fingers to dig into the windowsill.

As the women grew closer, the older one- head covered in blonde curls- pointed to the kashari in the window.

“Is that that boy that killed the phase spider?” she asked as the duo drew close, and Hiyanhi put on his best definitely-not-getting-head-behind-the-curtain smile. The woman his age, a tall and slender human who kept her light brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, recognized him right away.

“Yeah. Hey, what are you doing in Lula’s shop? Helping out tonight?”

Hiyanhi resisted the urge to bite his lip as his girlfriend’s tongue, warm and wet against his exposed skin, lavished his sensitive nuts in affection.

“Nah, just stealing a bunch of stuff,” he joked, “got stuck in the window on the way out; lend a hand, will you? I’ll give you some of the good stuff.”

Hearty laughs rang out from the women as Hiyanhi’s fingers bit into the wood beneath his hands. He let out an awkward chuckle to cover the moan that would’ve come otherwise; his girlfriend’s tongue was gently pushing up against his ass now, running loving circles against the sensitive hole. Just as he was about to catch his breath, he felt a big paw wrap around the shaft of his cock from behind and, without warning, begin quickly stroking along its length.

“Only if the good stuff is a cure for insomnia,” the brunette chuckled.

There was a certain element of concentration that went into being a spellcaster. Focusing on the mathematical formulae was for wizards, but even a sorcerer like Hiyanhi had to recall gestures and words of power while making sure his aim was spot-on, all during the split-second panic of combat. It was thanks to years of this kind of rigor that Hiyanhi could, at this very moment, not let out the lewdest moan in recorded history as Lula’s big tongue pushed inside of his needy ass, her hand expertly stroking his cock as electric bliss ran through his body.

Instead of a cry of ecstasy, the wolf-eared young man let out a forced cough and cleared his throat.

“I-insomnia, right. Recent?”

The brunette screwed up her eyes and thought about it, every aching second like a tick off the clock of a time bomb. Hiyanhi’s cock was jumping and twitching against the lazy, but skillful stroking of his girlfriend. He could feel his peak rapidly approaching, and the thought of letting it all out right now in front of pleasant acquaintances was somehow making it worse.

“It’s been a couple weeks, right?” the older blonde asked, and her friend hummed in agreement.

“Aye, just a few now. Makes it hard to keep up at work.”

Hiyanhi nodded and reached off to the side, grabbing the open window.

“I’ll ask Lula, back in just a second.”

As the women nodded and turned to speak to each other, Hiyanhi leaned back and closed the window, pulling the curtains shut.

Just in time to blast hot, sticky strands of cum all over them.

“Lula!” was all he had time to moan, standing upright to lean back against his powerful lioness. Hiyanhi was small and curvy, especially compared to the powerfully-built 6’1” tabaxi behind him, so this proved to be little issue for the woman. Lula, seemingly unaware of any potential problems, simply murmured a soft groan against her boyfriend’s ass as her tongue steadily fucked him. Her hand, now reaching up between his legs from behind, ran quick strokes along the length of his cock as he came, encouraging a nice and heavy load to splatter all over her curtains.

The kashari couldn’t help but grind his ass back against the face of his lover, a hot desperation in his chest as moans spilled freely and frequently from his lips into the thick-walled building. The heavy, rigid dick between his legs bounced with every stroke as hot seed painted the fabric between him and the window. He knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that this was far harder to concentrate through than plummeting off a cliff.

Slowly and steadily, his moans subsided into heavy sighs. His hips stopped rocking back against Lula’s face, his shoulders sank and relaxed, and his cock finally began to soften in his lover’s hand. It was hard to tell who was purring harder between the two of them. Lula licked her chops and, running the palm of her hand over Hiyanhi’s cock, collected the messy stuff to eagerly clean with her tongue.

“Like, damn, baby,” the inebriated apothecary uttered, a warm giggle rumbling through her chest. She stood up, suddenly dwarfing her boyfriend from behind, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he fixed his robes. The suddenly very sleepy sorcerer reached up and ran his hands through the soft fur of his partner’s cheeks, petting her chin for good measure and earning a lovely purr for his efforts.

“You’ve been teasing me for over an hour,” Hiyanhi murmured.

“You’re, like, really teasable.”

“So I’ve heard… Oh, hey, do you have something to treat recent insomnia?”

Lula blinked, briefly pushing away the haze of inebriation long enough to have a thought. She nodded, slowly pulling away from her lover with a longing touch.

“Yeah, man. I’ll be right back, so like, keep them company.”

Hiyanhi hummed an affirmation and glanced back to the window, then down to the heavy curtains now sticky with the aftermath of spending the night at his girlfriend’s store. He made a mental note to clean that later and, putting a smile on his face, opened the curtains and window again.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
